


Chat in Akumaland

by queen_bumble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_bumble/pseuds/queen_bumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug reveals herself to an Akuma to save Chat Noir and gets taken to a different world. Now it is Adrien's turn to rescue his lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat in Akumaland

**Author's Note:**

> This took a long time for me to write, so other chapters may be like this. Please excuse and grammatical errors and just enjoy

_Adrien’s body sprawled cold on the leafy ground. The irritating itch caused by the grass was enough for his conscious to come to. He was hit with a twilight sky when his eyes slowly opened. He then stood from the ground brushing away any excess dirt. Adrien looked around at his surroundings. It was nothing but a grass field._

 

_He was really confused as to why he was here, and how he got here. He was about to ask his fellow kwami for answers when he realized he was all alone. Adrien wasn’t in his usual outfit, and the silver ring he once came across had disappeared as well._

 

_“Plagg!” He called out, hoping for the cheese-loving kwami to come out wherever he was hiding._

 

_He was disappointed when he didn’t receive an answer. If this was some kind of sick joke, Adrien swore he’d never feed the kwami ever again._

 

_“Plagg!” He yelled again, voice angry and stern._

 

_Still he was met silence. He slid his fingers through his well brushed blond hair, and clutched them hard. He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t like being all alone._

 

_The sun was set and it was dark. The only thing that supplied him with light was the moon and no stars. It scared him to no end. Adrien’s body felt lifeless as he felt the heavy tears fall out. He then sat on the grass floor, bringing his knees up to his chest so he could rest his head and sob._

 

_“Plagg.” He whimpered out his name._

 

_He’d completely lost hope. There was no telling where he was, and how he ended up here. He continued to weep hard, the tears didn’t exactly feel like stopping. His body shivered when he felt a gust of wind wrap around him, so he encased himself with his arms in an attempt to keep warm. It was a complete failure when he shuddered again._

 

_His hard tears had soon slowed down a bit, turning into heavy sniffles. He sluggishly brought his head up when he felt something lands on his feet. At first glance, they looked like two small pebbles. To get a better look, Adrien rubbed away the tears from his eyes. Everything was clear to him, and he could see that those two pebbles were actually earrings._

 

_His eyes widened when he realized the color scheme of the earrings. He brought the hand with the earrings on it up to the moon so he could gaze closely at it. The deceptive appearance of the earrings was exactly what he thought of them to be. They were red and covered in black spots._

 

_Looking at the colors made him remember his dear friend he loved that he’d always fight in battle with._

 

_“Ladybug.”_

 

A discordant noise started to fill Adrien’s ears. All around him, he could hear the noise of children and an adult. He felt a hard surface, and it was nothing like the prickling grass he felt before. He calmly opened his eyes and lifted up his head. 

 

He was glad to see that he was just in a classroom. 

 

He was not in some plain field at night but in his science class. 

 

Adrien glanced down at his hands and smiled when he saw the silver ring. That would mean Plagg was ok. He glanced inside of his white jacket to see if the kwami was there. Plagg was chewing on some cheese and gave Adrien a confused look when he caught him staring. He only smiled lightly at Plagg and paid attention to what the teacher was saying. 

 

His heart was beating serenely than before. He wasn’t in the strange dream again, Plagg was ok, and that would mean Ladybug was as well. 

 

Adrien caught the small smug look his best friend Nino was giving him and waved. 

 

“I’m glad to see you’ve awoken from your nap,” Nino whispered while patting his friends back. 

 

Adrien only chuckled and turned his head back to the front of the classroom. 

 

Though he did just come back from dreamland, Adrien wanted to drift back into sleep. Thirty minutes later in class and the teacher still went on about the same topic. Okay, yes, physics was his favorite subject, but that didn’t mean he planned on getting a whole career in it. Indicating his tiredness, Adrien placed his hands on his face and dragged them down, releasing a heavy sigh afterwards. He could literally feel his eyes trying to close down. He really needed something to keep him awake. 

 

The sound of a hiss behind him was enough to do the trick. He fixated his head on the two girls behind him and frowned at the look Marinette was giving Alya. 

 

Marinette glared at her best friend, and Alya gave her an apologetic look. 

 

“Watch it.” Her voice was stern as she shifted away her arm from the small water spill. 

 

“Sorry girl, it was just an accident.” 

 

Adrien couldn’t help but think that the whole display was just weird. He quickly turned his head around when Marinette had caught him staring. A small blush appeared own his cheeks. 

 

Okay, Marinette wasn’t acting like her usual self. She usually wouldn’t glare at her friend over something little. The only person she’d give that look to was Chloe. Marinette wasn’t the sweet, innocent girl Adrien longed to be friends with. She seemed like a total stranger, and he planned on questioning Alya. 

 

It wasn’t until later Adrien got a chance to talk to Alya. School was finally over, and everyone was rushing out the door. Nino and Marinette had just exited and Alya was quick to follow behind them. 

 

Adrien sulked when he didn’t see the red haired girl in the hallway. He rushed outside and was glad to see Alya on the bench with her tablet. Marinette was nowhere around, making it easy to approach her. 

 

“Hey, Alya.” Adrien’s voice sounded more upset than he intended it to. 

 

Alya placed her tablet faced down and focused on Adrien. 

 

“What’s up?” 

 

Adrien fidgeted before sitting down next to her. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when nothing came out. He needed a bit of time to phrase out his words. After a few silence, he finally spoke. 

 

“It’s about Marinette. Don’t you think she’s acting, strange?” 

 

Alya shifted her body, and he could see that she also felt the same. She glanced down at her tablet before looking up at him again. 

 

“She wasn’t really acting like herself this morning.” 

 

Adrien placed his fingers as if he was thinking and nodded. “I see.” 

 

Alya had offered to talk to Marinette for him, but he passed by the offer and waved goodbye. 

 

“Why do you feel so strange about that pigtail girl?” Plagg questioned as he came out of his white jacket. 

 

Adrien glared at the black kwami before softening his look and giving a shrug. “Don’t you think that she was acting strange?” 

 

Plagg only shrugged as he circled around his blond haired partner. 

 

“Honestly asking me would be totally pointless. I don’t even remember what happened yesterday.” 

 

Now that he thought about it, Adrien couldn’t help but agree with Plagg. He had no memory of anything last night. He didn’t even recall crawling into bed. He slumped his shoulders and groaned. If this was some kind of dream inside of a dream, he was going to scream. 

 

He pinched his side and flinched at how much they hurt. He was glad that this wasn’t another dream, though that excuse the way Marinette was acting. 

 

“I guess we’ll find out something later,” Adrien told Plagg. 

 

He continued to walk to the front of the school when he caught Marinette ahead of him. 

 

“Hold up Plagg.” 

 

The kwami did what he was told and stayed put. 

 

Adrien hid behind a wall and watched Marinette closely. 

 

Marinette was walking down the stairs when she had stepped in a huge puddle of water. She glared down at how wet her feet was. In the next second her body started to dissolve and transform into a gross green blob. The blob hissed and looked around to see if anyone was there. He failed to notice Adrien gazing at him and transformed back into Marinette. 

 

Adrien’s eyes were wide open, and so were Plagg’s. 

 

“Did you see that?” 

 

Plagg didn’t answer, and only stared wide-eyed at where the fake Marinette was before. 

 

Adrien frowned when he didn’t receive some sort of answer. 

 

“Plagg?” 

 

The kwami’s attention was still looking at the same spot. It wasn’t until a few seconds later that he finally spoke. “I remember now.” 

 

His blond partner gave him a confused look indicating he should continue. The words that came out of Plagg certainly surprised him. It felt like everything was moving slowly, even the kwami’s lips. 

 

“Marinette is Ladybug.” 

 

Adrien looked shocked. He wasn’t against the idea of Marinette being Ladybug, he just couldn’t believe it. The shy girl that barely even talk to him was Ladybug. He’d seen her act a bit like her when he was Chat Noir, but he brushed away the idea. His mind kept telling that he was silly, and they were complete opposites. Truth be told, they are actually the same people. 

 

Then something dawned on him. His eyes stared deep into the floating black cat’s own. Plagg’s look was filled with shock and confusion, wondering why his partner hasn’t spoken. Now that Adrien had to think of it, how come he didn’t know? 

 

“How do you know?” He gave the kwami a suspicious look. 

 

“I remember it was the akuma fight with you and Ladybug yesterday.” Plagg began, “The enemy was too strong, and Ladybug had to reveal herself to save you. The akuma had taken her into this other world, and after he sprayed us so we’d have our memories forgotten.” 

 

His chest was tight, and he was finding it hard to breathe. Adrien could feel tears welling up in his eyes and didn’t bother to wipe them away. He felt his body going numb and before he knew it, he was on the ground weeping. His eyes were red and they stung like fire. 

 

“Plagg…” his voice was in whimpers 

 

The fellow kwami had tears in the corner of his eyes, and tried his best to keep it in. He’d never seen Adrien so disappointed before. Yeah he’d seen him become sad because of his relationship with his father, but this was a totally different level. He’d didn’t like seeing this side of him. It made his chest break. 

 

“… Am I really that weak?” 

 

Just like that the tears started to fall out the Plagg’s eyes. They were heavy and he tried his best to stop them, but they kept coming. No, he couldn’t act like this. He had to be strong. He had to tell him that it’s going to be okay. 

 

“No, you’re very capable.”He tried his best to sound firm but his voice failed him. 

 

Adrien stood slowly from the ground and looked directly at his kwami. He could tell that he was trying to put on a brave face, but he didn’t see that happening. He reached his hands out towards plagg and pulled him into a hug, making sure not to crush him. 

 

“It’s okay Plagg. I know you’re just trying to cheer me up, but let’s face it. I’m a weak partner for her.” 

 

Plagg pushed himself away from Adrien’s chest. The sad look from before was replaced with an angry one. “Don’t say that!” 

 

Adrien’s eyes went large at the sudden yell. 

 

“You’re not Ladybug’s partner,” his voice was now calm, “you’re a dear friend to her. You guys are like one. She knows that, and you do too. She believes in you so much and she knows that you’re strong. So please, don’t ever say that again.” 

 

The small encouraging words from Plagg was enough to makehis frown turn upside down. 

 

“Thanks, Plagg.” He said grinning at him, and plagg returned it. 

 

“So,” Plagg said feeling refreshed, “how do we plan on saving Marinette?” 

 

“We follow the fake one and see if it leads us to the other world,” Adrien answered instantly

 

“But we don’t know where she is. She might be far away by now.” 

 

“But what if she’s not,” Adrien says as he begins to walk down the stairs of the school, Plagg following behind. 

 

He looked to his left and right to see if he could spot the fake, and lucky for him he was. “She’s over there.” 

 

Once Plagg was settled inside of his white jacket, Adrien was quick to follow the fake Marinette. There were times when the fake one would stop walking and turn around, but Adrien was quick to hide from her prying eyes. It wasn’t until later he found the place where the fake was leading to. They hid behind a wall just a feet away from the fake Marinette. 

 

The fake Marinette stood in front ofa mirror that was in a dark alleyway. In a matter of seconds, a purple looking portal had opened inside the mirror, and the forged entered inside. 

 

Adrien opened his jacket allowing Plagg to come outside. He then pulled out a large piece ofcamembert and gave to the black kwami. 

 

“You ready?” 

 

“Ready!” He said after swallowing the cheese in one go. 

 

“Plagg, claws out!” 

 

In a few seconds, Adrien was now transformed into Chat Noir. He stood confidently with a sly look on his face. 

 

He hurried to the portal mirror and entered inside.

 

_‘Don’t worry Marinette, I’ll save you.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please like and comment what you think


End file.
